Sparking
is the name used for Sengoku Driver users' tertiary function finishers, and Genesis Driver users' secondary function finishers. List of Sparking finishers - Banana Arms= * : Gaim stabs the Banaspear into the ground, creating multiple banana-shaped projections that barrage the enemy from the ground. Gaim-Banana Arms Sparking.png|Banana Sparking: Spear Victory - Fresh Orange Arms= * : After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Sparking function, he shaking Musou Saber downward to create an rainbow field, then executes a powerful energy-filled slash from his Daidaimaru Naginata Mode. Musou Fresh Slicer Step 1.png|Fresh Orange Sparking: Musou Fresh Slicer (Step 1: Rainbow field creation) FR Orange Slicer.png|Fresh Orange Sparking: Musou Fresh Slicer (Step 2: Powerful slash) }} - Baron= : Baron stabs the Banaspear into the ground, creating multiple banana-shaped projections which hit an opponent several times from below. This also provides as a defensive wall against incoming attacks. Banana Sparking big banana.png|Banana Sparking: Spear Victory - Mango Arms= * : Baron performs a powerful swing, sending a giant, more solid-looking projection of the Mango Punisher's head straight at the target. MGSparking.png|Mango Sparking: Punish Mash - Ringo Arms= * : Baron jumps into the air, engulfed by a red apple-like energy focused on his left foot as he strikes the target with a powerful kick. Baron Ringo Sparking Rider Kick.png|Ringo Sparking: Cavaliend }} - Ryugen= * : Ryugen shoots a more powerful version of the original Dragon Shot, though changed somewhat, as the Asian lung takes form and races over to the target. *Unnamed Armor Part attack (Budou Arms): Ryugen's Budou Armor Part back into its normal fruit form, leaving from user's body and spinning around. In movie, Ryugen used it to seperate Megahex's tentacle to save himself. Budou Sparking Shooting Step 1.png|Budou Sparking: Dragon Shot (Step 1: Aiming) Budou Sparking (Dragon Shot).png|Budou Sparking: Dragon Shot (Step 2: Firing) Budou Sparking (Armor Part Ver).png|Budou Sparking (Fruit shield ver.) - Gridon= * : Gridon swings the Donkachi, sending a pulse of nut energy at the target. *Unnamed Armor Part strike (Donguri Arms): In episode 41 Gridon's Donguri Armor Part back into its normal nut form, making Kamen Rider Bravo throwing Gridon himself into Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin, allowing them to leave from the battle. Donguri sparking.png|Donguri Sparking: Gridon Impact Acorn Sparking.png|Donguri Sparking (Nut shield ver.) - Kurokage= * : Kurokage jumps and spins rapidly while diving at his opponent with the Kagematsu. Though this attack was successfully blocked by Zangetsu's Melon Defender. Matsubokkuri Sparking 1080p Bluray.jpg|Matsubokkuri Sparking: Kage Nui Tsuki - Knuckle= *Unnamed shooting (Kurumi Arms): Knuckle punches the air, creating giant energy spheres shaped like walnuts at the target. KurumiSparking.png|Kurumi Sparking - Fifteen= *Failure finisher (Gaim Arms)): In response to Gaim 1 Arms' 1 Squash Rider Kick, Fifteen raised his Daidaimaru and Yomimaru to unsuccessfully block the attack, which defeated him and resulted in the destruction of his Sengoku Driver. It is unknown if this finisher has its proper version. Yomimaru_defending.jpg|Gaim Sparking - Black Baron= : Black Baron stabs the Banaspear onto the ground, creating multiple banana-shaped projections which hit an opponent several times from below. Unlike normal ones, Black Baron's variant produces purple energy bananas instead. Black Baron Sparking Spear Victory.PNG|Banana Sparking: Spear Victory }} - Genesis Driver= When the Seaboll Compressor is pushed in two times, the Sparking function is actived. Only New Generation Rider Baron Lemon Energy Arms had used this function. He performed , as he fuels all the energy from the Lemon Energy Lockseed to its maximum potential before he jumps through a line of lemon slices and hits the target with his kick. Lemon Energy Sparking 1.png|Lemon Energy Sparking: Cavaliend (Step 1: line of lemon slices) Cavalier End by Lemon.png|Lemon Energy Sparking: Cavaliend (Step 2: Flying Side kick) Lemon Energy Sparking 3.png|Lemon Energy Sparking: Cavaliend (Step 3: Explosion) }} Sounds Exclusive to the toyline, Legend Rider Lockseeds each possess unique sounds for Sparking. *'Double:' *'OOO:' *'Fourze:' *'Wizard:' *'Showa Rider:' *'Heisei Rider:' *'Drive:' *'1:' **'1 (Legend Set Ver.):' *'2:' *'Shocker Rider:' *'V3:' *'Riderman:' *'X:' *'Amazon:' *'Stronger:' *'Skyrider:' *'Super-1:' *'ZX:' *'Black:' ***Exclusive Sound: *'Black RX:' **'Black RX (Legend Set ver.):' *'Shin:' *'ZO:' *'J:' *'Kuuga:' *'Agito:' *'Ryuki:' *'Ryuki Survive:' *'Faiz:' *'Faiz Blaster Form:' *'Blade:' *'Hibiki:' *'Kabuto:' *'Den-O:' *'Den-O Climax Form:' *'New Den-O:' *'Kiva:' *'Decade:' *'Double CycloneJokerXtreme:' *'Joker:' *'Skull:' *'OOO Tajadol Combo:' *'OOO Putotyra Combo:' *'Fourze Cosmic States:' *'Meteor:' *'Wizard Infinity Style:' *'Beast:' *'Gaim:' *'Gaim (Movie Special Clear Ver.):' *'Baron:' *'Ryugen:' *'Zangetsu:' *'Shocker:' *'Shocker Leader:' *'Shadow Moon:' *'Momotaros' *'Ankh:' See also *Squash (Sengoku Driver/Genesis Driver's Primary function finisher) *Au Lait (Sengoku Driver's Secondary function finisher) *Fruits Charge (Musou Saber/DJ Gun/Sonic Arrow's function finisher) *Energy (Sonic Arrow's function finisher) Category:Kamen Rider Finishers